Kyoya's Twisted Backstory Why he Started
by HikaruSenpai
Summary: To start things up...this is a sequel of my other series: "The Ouran Host Murderer!" this is about Kyoya's past and why he became a psychopath. Read to find out why he started to kill. Thx!


**(A/N~ This is a special mini-series from my other work:** _ **The Ouran Host Murderer.**_ **If you have not read that, then you won't follow this plot! I recommend you read that before this! Lol. Thx!)**

 _Everyone was always made to paint their own perfect picture on a canvas that was already set for them. They were meant to paint a picture of their life, their accomplishments. Most of us are free to choose how to live our lives and what to paint on our pictures... However,_ _some of our pictures were already painted for us before we could even touch them. Mine was already set up for me. My path was to follow my father's orders and to impress him to eventually surpass my two elder brothers._

 _I always did as I was told by my father. I respected him and my elder brothers very much. I didn't have a say in what I was meant to paint, so I followed what I was told. On the outside I was happy with it and I didn't show any hatred to anyone about it. On the inside, however, I very much hated what was set for me...it drove me to breaking points at times. The stress and pressure were too much. I realized at one point that something was missing from me; that certain spark I needed to continue on._

 _One day during middle school, a tall blonde haired boy changed my life forever. He was a ladies' man and a little dumb, but being with him allowed me to see what I was missing. He helped me figure out how I could re-do my picture and walk my own path. We even opened up a club together; The Host Club. I took this opportunity to show my father I could follow my own path; one that wasn't already set up for me._ _I could finally paint the perfect picture I've always wanted to._

 _I may not show it to him, but I sincerely thank that dumb blonde that came into my life. His name was Tamaki Suoh. We did many things together along with all of our other friends from the host club. I was the club's vice president. I was to make sure we didn't run into debt. With every chance I could get, I would take the opportunity to find a way to surpass my brothers. I would be part of the Host Club in order to get something of equal or greater value to me in return._

 _My father was never happy with me. He always wanted me to follow my path and find an alternative way to surpass my brothers; to become my family's next patriarch. I didn't have a good chance of becoming patriarch, but I continued to find ways to surpass my brothers. He didn't like the idea that I joined the Host Club at all. He thought it was stupid and a waste of time that I was not doing anything to benefit the Ootori family. I, however, took this new opportunity to benefit me. I would take some of the Host Clubs funds for my family and use them but buy other companies for our family._

 _After a while, stress and pressure started to eat at me. It hit me that this wasn't good enough for me. I needed to do something else in order to be patriarch. I had to find another route._

 _I could not handle the pressure and stress of it all. It drove me insane; staying up for nights on end to find a new way to surpass my brothers. My health began to deteriorate and I was beginning to have trouble in school. I put in effort to hide the fact that the stress was too much from others._

 _I kept this from my family and friends because I didn't want them to think I was weak and that I couldn't handle the pressure. My sister, Fuyumi Ootori-Shido, began to notice something was wrong with me. She began to ask what was troubling me and wanted to help me._

 _I just pushed her away and told her I was fine._

 _She would keep coming to me to help find a solution to my problem. Every time, I pushed her away. I could deal with this myself. I didn't want anyone's help or pity. I could handle it myself. I would find a way._

 _The last time she asked me, I pushed her back. She believed that I could get through this on my own._ _The Host Club even began to notice something was wrong with me. Specifically; Takashi Morinozuka and Mitskuni Haninozuka noticed a change in my personality and health. They all noticed something was wrong with me. I told them I was fine and I didn't need help. It was family business after all...they respected that and left me alone._

 _Takashi and Mitskuni kept their distance, like the others, but they were still worried about me. I would snap at people and not come to club, which worried them._

 _Two weeks after the club noticed my changing personality, the Host Club was planning to throw an end-of-the-semester ball. It was held in the main hall of Ouran Academy, like any other party we did._

 _As vice president, I was meant to attend and help out. I was meant to serve the ladies as well as make sure I don't let our members run us into debt._

 _By the time the party had come, I was at a breaking point. The stress and work in figuring out how to re-do my path drove me to the edge. I snapped easily at anyone and I skipped the club a lot. At home, during the nights, I wouldn't sleep. I would stay up late doing work. I could get a maximum of two hours of sleep a night and then crash from exhaustion the next day._

 _During the party, I acted kind to everyone. I didn't want anyone to be concerned about me. I did as I always did at every party, danced with our guests, got all the necessary items and goods we needed, while not running into debt, and I acted kind. Deep down I was pissed off, but I didn't show it to anyone._

 _That night, I left during the party. All of the halls and decks were taken over by people, so I went into one of the kitchens to be alone for a few minutes. The kitchen was down at the other end of the school, away from the party. I told the others members and guests I was with, that I would be back in a few minutes._

 _One of my regular visitors decided to follow me. She didn't say anything to me until we were both alone in the kitchen. No one else was with us, or knew we went to this room. Only we were there. She surprised me when she told me she followed me. Her name was Etsuko Ume._

 _Etsuko told me she noticed that something was wrong with me; and I haven't been coming to the club a lot. She was concerned about me, and she wanted to know why I was acting so strange. I didn't want to burden her with my troubles and stress, though. I told her I was fine and I only came here to be left alone for a bit. I told her to go back to the party; that I would be back in a few minutes, not to worry._

 _She refused to leave. I again told her to please leave, I would be back soon. She refused again._

 _Etsuko begged me to tell her what was bothering me. She wanted to help me in any way she could. I could tell she was deeply concerned about me, but that night I wasn't myself. I ignored her request and out of nowhere I snapped at her to leave again._

 _For the last time she asked me and I refused. Etsuko ran up to me and hugged me. She said I would feel better if I just let others help me. There was no harm in doing so._

 _I didn't care what she had to say, though. The instant she hugged and told me that, I pushed her off of me, without thinking, and she fell to the floor._

 _She stared at me in disbelief and her eyes started to tear up. I looked at her and realized what I'd done. I bent down to her and told her I was sorry, that I'm not myself._

 _I knew that something inside of me had changed..._

 _She said it was okay, and I helped her up. When she stood up, she asked me again to tell her what was troubling me. I told her to leave it alone, in a foul voice, and I turned away from her. I didn't want her help._

 _Etsuko didn't like that I kept refusing her. She grabbed my arm and turned me around. She yelled at me to explain to her. She confessed she liked me, even though I did not feel the same way, and Etsuko said she'll help in any way. I just ignored her and she kept whining to me that she can help._

 _I couldn't take it anymore. The stress and anger had finally risen to a boiling point inside of me. I pushed her to the ground forcefully. She hit the ground in her dress with a big thud, and she couldn't get up. I yelled at her to leave me alone and to not come back._

 _She looked at me with anger and disbelief while I stood over her._ _She was scared of me. I had a crazed face and I was standing abnormally. My eyes twitched and looked back and forth around my surroundings. I was not myself._

 _She asked what I was doing and what I was going to do in a shaky voice._

 _I remember it clearly...I could remember the same crazed laugh I did that night and the mistake I had made._

 _I remember grabbing one of the kitchen knives that was left out. I told her to leave others alone if they refuse your help. I bent down by her scared face; I had the knife in my hand. I told her to mind her own business, not to get involved with others'. Especially mine._

 _She cried for me to stop. She tried to push me off of her, but she couldn't move me. She struggled for freedom...she kept hitting, telling me to leave her alone, but I didn't._

 _Every time she hit me, I grew angrier. The final time she hit me, I grabbed her arm and yelled at her to stop. I took the knife and began to attack her with the knife. I pierced her skin with every stab I made. She screamed for me to stop, but I had lost control and I couldn't. I was in a different world, consumed by another side of me. Her screams couldn't be heard by anyone. We were alone in a kitchen,_ _on the opposite side of the school._

 _Those were her last moments alive...alive with a killer. She was limp on the floor with a pool of hot blood under her. Her wrists and stomach had stab wounds in them. The blood stained her pink dress she had on._

 _I snapped back to my senses in a moment. I looked at her, dead on the floor with blood all around her. I was shocked, realizing what I'd done. I regretted my decision. If I just left her there, I would be discovered and there would be suspicion. I had to think of a plan, and quick._

 _I decided to wash off the blood that was on me and the knife. I didn't know how to deal with the dead body in front of me._

 _I had to think of something. I paced back and forth thinking of a plan. After a minute, an idea rang in my head._

 _I searched for a piece of paper and a pencil. I would stage this as a suicide._

 _I wrote down her final words on that piece of paper. I remember what I wrote that night, and it haunts me:_

" _Today I will live no longer..._

 _I'm done with all life has given me. Living has never been easy._

 _I didn't show anyone that I hated my life; I kept it all a secret._

 _Tonight, I made the decision that at this party, it would be my last night to live._

 _To the ones that find me, please do not worry. I am better off this way..."_

 _I wrote that note in the best way I could, trying to do a girl's hand writing, but I was shaky. When I finished, I placed the knife in her hand. I left the note on the kitchen table right beside her body. I had to move her body around to make it look like she killed herself. I left no evidence that I was there._

 _I cleared my head and decided to go back to the party. I took one final look at the mess I had made...I remember that picture clearly: a lifeless girl lying on the ground. Blood was around her and stained on her dress. Etsuko was propped up to look like she was sitting on the floor by the table, with the knife in her hand._

 _I quickly got back to the party. I acted as if nothing had happened while I was gone. The party resumed, we all danced, ate, talked, and had a good time. Everyone was happy that I felt a little better when I came back, but I wasn't good. I was disgusted with myself, but I didn't show anyone._

 _While I was dancing with one of our guests, one of my client's friends came over to me. She asked me where Etsuko was. I didn't want to scare her, so I told her that Etsuko told me she was going to leave early with someone else because she didn't feel good. She was shocked at that, but she thanked me._

 _After the party was over, we cleaned up the hall. We all did our fair share in cleaning up. No one suspected a thing about me. They were happy to see I was fine._

 _When we finished cleaning, we all went home. The moment I got back to my house I went to my room and locked the door. I lied down on my bed trying to clear out my head. I was disgusted with what I had done. Every night from then on, I was never the same. Thinking of what I had done just ate away at me. I got more stressed and crazy, I couldn't sleep; at times I couldn't eat._

 _The next day, a teacher from school went into the kitchen, we were in the previous night, and found the girl. They all believed it was a suicide, not suspecting anyone from that night. Everyone was devastated with this event. A funeral was held 2 days later for Etsuko Ume._

 _From then on, I had to find a way to cope with my stress and memory of the girl I killed. Trying to find some way to fix it just burdened me more. I was going insane. I got angry very easily to anyone now; even the innocent that didn't care for me._

 _I found a new way to cope with my problem. I decided to take my pain out on others. I would walk around town, finding someone that was alone. I would take their life and stage it as either a suicide or I would just hide the person. I didn't go to the same town every time and I didn't kill the same way. I would kill the ones that looked miserable or alone; the ones that seemed to have no one with them._

 _This went on for a few weeks. The murders were all over the news, but I was careful to leave no evidence that would turn up to me. This was the only way I could find to calm myself down... I would kill._

 _I became even more insane with every person whose life I had taken. It had consumed me. I would never be the same again..._

 _My picture began to burn... I left all the work and stress I had behind. I wouldn't focus on that as much anymore._

 _I still acted as if nothing was wrong with me, and they never suspected a thing. The ones that had worried about me must have thought I'd gotten better._

 _But...what kind of monster had I become?  
_ _

 **(A/N~ Hey, thank you so much for reading this prequel on Kyoya's past! There should be 2 or 3 more chapters for this. This is a short back story after all. This chapter was really long, but I'm happy with the result. Thx for reading! Feedback is liked, bye! (^** w **^)/"**

 **If you liked this please check out:** _ **The Ouran Host Murderer!**_ __ **And** _ **Ouran Camping Trip Disaster!**_

 **These are two of my other works, which I think you will enjoy.**

 _Story Notes:_

If you couldn't tell, this story is a narrated flash back from Kyoya.


End file.
